


Just A Theory

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Science Experiments, Sexual Content, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Harper has a theory he really wants to test, in order to get his lover on board with being the guinea pig he offers up the idea of betting against the outcome of the experiment. needless to say tyr is more than happy to wager having his lover underneath him for an entire shift if he wins.





	Just A Theory

**Author's Note:**

> another one-shot, one of the few I own im afraid. im really horrible at writing short stories and I refuse to post my long one's until they are complete because i'd totally forget to keep posting if I went chapter to chapter. so enjoy this one-shot while i prepare the other stuff i have simmering.
> 
> standard disclaimer: i dont own this series blah blah blah, if you dont like male/male dont read blah blah blah, if this is just in general not your cup of tea, dont bother writing a flaming review because your issue with homosexuality is not going to stop me from writing and it really is YOUR issue, not mine. that said, if you like the story and would like to write a review you are more than welcome to do so
> 
>  
> 
> Also fair warning I DONT HAVE A BETA AND ANY AND ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. I TRIPLE CHECK THINGS, BUT IM NOT A GOD SO DONT SPAM ME WITH COMMENTS ABOUT SPELLING, GRAMMAR OR WHATEVER ELSE. I DO THIS FOR FUN PEOPLE, DONT BE GRAMMAR NAZI'S.

tyr scowled down to the blonde who was smirking innocently up at him.  
"no"  
the blonde pouted a moment before trying again.  
"c'mon it'll be fun...you need more fun in your life tyr"  
snorting at the boy he went to walk passed him, but the boy stepped in front of him once more. glowering at the boy he spoke in a no nonsense tone.  
"if you wish to instill more fun in my life than we can do so in our quarters. you are familiar with our mating habits are you not?"  
the blonde flushed at the man's comment much to tyr’s amusement, before shaking his head at the nietzschean.  
"no, i mean..yes that is fun, but this is a different kind of fun"  
the larger man's face remained unimpressed. sighing harper tried something else.  
"oh oh, how about this...you like to gamble right?"  
frowning at the boy he replied.  
"i am not apposed to making wages against one another."  
nodding harper continued with his idea.  
"okay so lets do that, it will make it more interesting for you right? you can bet anything you want, no holds barred."  
smirking at the boy he crossed his hands over his chest before supplying.  
"so if i win, i could request that you remain underneath me for the entire duration of our scheduled day off?"  
frowning harper shrugged before saying.  
"you want to bet on sex? you know i'd do that anyways."  
smirking at the blonde he nodded his head.  
"yes, however i wish to request something."  
"oh like something kinky i get it...sure whatever you want."  
smirking tyr nodded his head.  
"then we have a deal, what is your wager?"  
"ummm....oh okay, so were supposed to dock at that space station on elize soon right? go with me down to intimidate the market people."  
smirking he shook his head at his lovers request.  
"very well, should you win i will play your bodyguard and intimidate the stall masters as you barter for your trinkets."  
"hey their not trinkets, its important stuff"  
the nietzschean nodded his head appropriately to the blonde who was frowning at him. huffing harper moved on.  
"alrighty then. when can we do this?"  
tyr smirked at his lover before saying.  
"i am free from my duties in an hour, is that enough time for you to prepare?"  
"yeah no problem. i already fixed the coolant pipes leak so, we should be good there and so long as you don’t get in a fire fight with no body out here you shouldn’t need my help for anything."  
nodding his head tyr leaned forward to kiss his lover before grabbing the boys ass and squeezing. harper yelped at the sudden move as tyr whispered.  
"im going to take great pleasure in using this part of you soon for an entire shift."  
moving away he chuckled as he walked around the boy and continued to the remaining portion of his shift. he smirked when he heard the blonde call out.  
"yeah well....as awesome as that sounds your gonna lose."  
shaking his head tyr chuckled when he heard the boy mutter under his breath from down the hall.  
"that was a lame come back...damn it."

***************  
stepping through the doorway tyr raised a brow at the assortment of things scattered around the workout room that was now distinctly bare of workout equipment. harper was no doubt responsible for the change.  
"tyr"  
turning at the sound of his voice he smirked as he strode over to his lover who was manhandling something to the best of his ability. he watched as harper finally maneuvered the device into where he wanted it before the boy dusted off his hands and turned to face him.  
"hey, you ready?"  
nodding his head he motioned to the array of things around them. harper smirked.  
"so like i said, this little jungle gym is to test a theory of mine."  
nodding his head tyr asked.  
"and how do i fall into this theory of yours?"  
"your the lab rat"  
snorting at the boy he was unimpressed by the boys flippant tone, instead choosing to ask.  
"who else have you coerced into this assortment of experimental items?"  
he questioned upon looking around at the range of strange things. harper laughed causing tyr to turn his attention back to the smaller man. harper replied.  
"no one silly"  
"so i am the first?"  
harper smirked before saying.  
"technically your the only one"  
frowning at the boy he asked.  
"what is this harper?"  
the boy motioned towards the array of things he had strewn around the room.  
"like i said its just a test, i want to see if im right about some things and so i figured i could put this all together and have you test it for me."  
"why me and not someone else?"  
"your the only nietzschean on board."  
scowling at his lover he grit out.  
"harper what does this do"  
the boy patted his arm placatingly before saying.  
"relax big guy, its just to test a theory i have about you and well i guess all nietzscheans to be truthful...doesn’t matter. anyways it wouldn’t be useful to have me or dylan or beka go through it seeing as were all human. rev isn’t really the type to play along and even if he did agree to go through this, it wouldn’t faze him a bit i already know that. trance...well i have no idea what would happen and frankly im kinda sure i don’t want to know...so that leaves you, the test was made for you anyways. "  
tyr continued to stare at the blonde engineer who was smiling up at him. sighing he dared to ask.  
"what do i do?"  
harper smiled brightly at him before pulling him by his arm over to a line of tape and pointing to it.  
"kay this where you start. simple enough right? okay so all you do is follow the course, if you make it all the way through without quitting, you win."  
frowning as it appeared too easy to the nietzschean he questioned.  
"that is all?"  
harper nodded. glaring at the strange things around the room he asked.  
"what is the probability of this causing damage to my person?"  
harper glanced around the room as if thinking about it, not helping his case as tyr glowered at the boy. finally harper turned to him and shrugged.  
"pretty good i'd say, i mean i saw you take a fully charged plasma stick so i think you'll be fine."  
"harper, that plasma stick incapacitated me for one hour."  
harper shrugged before offering up.  
"yeah, but anyone else would have died from that. you'll be fine, im not about to fry you just for kicks. i enjoy you way too much for that. this is all science based okay? nothing is meant to cause permanent damage, if anything its just gonna piss you off into quitting and trying to throttle me. which also breaks our deal mind you."  
tyr couldn’t help but smirk as the boy added the stipulation.  
"i see, and am i allowed to know what theory of yours im testing and how it concerns my species?"  
harper shrugged his shoulders.  
"i think you'll figure it out once you step over the tape. so yeah, you game?"  
sighing he took one last look around the course the boy had laid out for him and shook his head before turning to nod to the boy who was smiling.  
"awesome. kay stay right here, i'll just go turn stuff on. i'll tell ya when you can start."  
he watched as the boy headed over to a small table and picked up a tablet, tapping a few things before nodding and looking up to him.  
"okay, ready when you are"  
sighing, he tried to remind himself that whatever his little lover had rigged up to test him with, it would be worth it to be able to hold the boy captive in their quarters and mate him repeatedly. smirking he stepped over the tape and blinked. nothing had happened. scowling he turned to harper who was just staring at him. the boy finally sighed and motioned him forward. 

shaking his head he continued forward he made it five steps before growling and covering his ears as a shrill noise registered in his ears. glaring at the boy who was just standing there throughout the horrible noise he blinked when it finally struck him. harper wasn’t hearing the noise. he must be wearing ear plugs. gritting his teeth he pressed forward, his teeth grinding as he covered his ears in some vain attempt to lesson the shrill noise radiating through his skull. another ten steps and tyr registered something else...a smell. frowning he continued forward, but with each step the smell which had been faint and unobtrusive grew and began to make his head hurt. the smell was nothing but chemicals, not unlike cleansing solutions he had encountered before, but ten times worse as they were not distilled.

snorting he tried to clear the smell from his nostrils, but it did nothing. he made it another twenty paces before he had to slam his eyes shut upon a bright light flaring in front of him. even his eyelids did nothing to shield him and so he had to turn his face into his arm to try and shield himself, it did nothing to stop the light from reaching him. the light seemingly following him no matter how he turned away from it. growling he stumbled forward, his eyes watering as he barely could see through the slits at the bottom. he had no idea how far into the course he was anymore, nor how many other tricks harper had laid out to give him trouble. a few more paces and he grunted when a sharp zap registered on his side. glaring he pressed forward, but as he did so he felt resistance. scowling he pushed forward only to feel another zap against his skin, more resistance followed. digging his feet in he pressed forward, doing his best to fight against the weight dragging him down. a third...then fourth zap were each accompanied by more weight. he was sure it was more than he was presently bench pressing as his muscles strained to keep him upright and moving forward.  
the combination of all of his senses going wild was disorientating and soon he found himself listing to the side, tyr shook his head to try and re-orientate himself on the course, but he couldn’t seem to find his way. frustrated he continued to put one foot out in front of the other, determined not to give in to harpers little traps. he continued to walk forward, the weights dragging against his progress, his eyes blinded, ears overwhelmed by piercing noise and his sense of smell covered. panting tyr strove to move himself forward again, his feet seemingly dragging a crossed the floor at the weight he was being forced to bear. tyr was brought to stop however when he felt warm hands on his arms. frowning he tried to see harper, but his eyes were too watery and sensitive in the fierce light to allow such a thing. the noise in his ears wouldn’t allow him to hear if the boy was speaking to him either. 

growling he shook his head to try and clear it, only to feel a small prick on his upper arm. he twisted his head around to try and see what it was only to stagger when he suddenly was no longer being attacked. the noise was gone from his ears, the smell fading in his nostrils. the weights he had been dragging falling away and his eyes no longer being overwhelmed by harsh lights. blinking he turned to see harper smiling at him.  
"you are one impressive dude."  
glowering at the boy he glanced around to see how many weights he had been carrying, only see that him and harper standing were standing in the center of the room, nothing around them. frowning he turned his attention to the blonde and asked.  
"what happened to the weights."  
the boy smiled before shaking his head as he explained.  
"there were none tyr...i tricked your body into using its own muscle mass against itself. you were dragging yourself nothing more."  
frowning tyr shook his head as if to refute the boys claims when harper held up a small device.  
"see, it was all chemicals. tricked your senses into believing there were things there that weren’t there. none of it was real tyr. don’t you think i would have been worse off with whatever you were experiencing? i cant hold up to what you can. i may be a genius but im not stupid enough to try and go through what you could."  
glancing to the small device in the boys hand he questioned.  
"how?"  
smiling harper revealed.  
"when you came in, i patted your arm remember?"  
nodding his head tyr recalled the boy doing that.  
"see, the whole time it was just fake."  
"and had i refused your test?"  
harper smirked before saying.  
"c'mon tyr, i could have easily given you the antidote without activating the chemicals. the tablet wasn’t just for show. there's tiny electrodes in it that have to be activated. "  
"you could keep the chemicals in my blood stream for later"  
tyr assumed, he did not like thinking upon being incapacitated so easily from something as benign as a pat on the arm.harper shook his head.  
"no, it doesn’t work like that. your nanites would have figured it out and destroyed it. its short term, only last a half an hour without being activated."  
glancing around the room he saw that none of the stuff around them had been disturbed. harpers voice registered as he stared around.  
"just for show, you were actually walking around in circles the whole time"  
scowling back at the boy harper raised his hands as he took a step back.  
"no throttling remember"  
snorting tyr asked.  
"how long did you allow me to embarrass myself"  
harper rolled his eyes.  
"relax it was just me and you didn’t embarrass yourself. it was actually kinda cool to see you fight it, but i only let you go for about fifteen minutes."  
frowning tyr admitted.  
"it seemed longer"  
harper smiled at him before shaking his head.  
"nope, probably just your brain being confused from all the sensations it was dealing with."  
nodding his head he turned to harper and asked.  
"why did you create this?"  
he had to know if the boy was thinking of using such things against him in the future, he had believed that they trusted one another, but he couldn’t be so sure now. harper said honestly.  
"made it by mistake. was trying to reroute some stuff and found out that the byproduct caused this type of delusions. i ran a couple tests and figured out i could program it. i made sure it was safe, but i wanted to know if it would even work on you...cause boy did it fuck me up."  
tyr frowned at the boy, his voice tightening as he growled out.  
"you tested it on yourself unsupervised?"  
harper snorted back at the angry nietzschean.  
"no i did not...romi was watching"  
rolling his eyes as the boy he declared.  
"and who was to give you the antidote?"  
harper blushed a little before muttering.  
"it might not have been a good idea okay...i get it....trust me beka's not gonna let me hear the end of it anytime soon."  
snorting at the boy he dared to ask.  
"how much more do you have?"  
harper looked at him a moment before seemingly realizing why the man would ask. smirking harper said.  
"don’t worry, dylan doesn’t know about this. swore romi to secrecy and everything, she cant override my security codes i installed. told beka it was a bad vaccine attempt for my claustrophobia. you and i are the only ones aware of it, and this is... was the only dosage ready for activation. no body else can use it without me and im not about to go dosing people. nietzscheans or otherwise...though that samarile guy..."  
smirking at the boy he shook his head and pulled the boy against him to kiss his head. harper wrapped his arms around the larger man and mumbled.  
"i guess you win though. made it through it and better than me you jackass."  
smirking tyr replied.  
"i believe that i could make time to still accompany you to your bartering endeavors, if only to prevent you from drugging the ware holders.."  
harper pulled back to lean up and kiss him, pulling away harper smirked.  
"yeah, sounds good. i get the right parts i can make your rifle fire twice as fast."  
tyr nodded his head before letting his hand trail down to grasp the engineers ass and thrust him against himself.  
"however, i do still have a prize to claim."  
harper groaned as he was ground against tyr's body. the blonde nodded his head and said.  
"yeah...yeah you do."  
smirking tyr released his lover to say.  
"i expect to see you in our quarters within the hour...do not anticipate leaving."  
striding past the boy he smirked when he could hear the boys elevated heart rate and the smell of arousal coming off the boy. the door shut behind him and he made his way down towards their quarters to await the boys return.

***************  
tyr grunted as he fell a crossed the boy's back as he finished thrusting the last of his seed into the boys channel. sweat falling from his brow onto the boys pinkened skin. he licked it away and felt the boy shudder beneath him. harper was panting beneath him. having fallen to the bed sheets after he was unable to hold himself up any longer. not that tyr held it against the boy. he had long since passed the time the boy should be able to endure. the nietzschean was surprised when he felt the boy move beneath him, he wasn’t placing his weight on the boy, merely draping himself a crossed the boys back.  
"harper"  
"mmmm yeah"  
"are you alright?"  
the boy nodded his head before asking.  
"can we move"  
frowning tyr was perplexed as to why the boy would be concerned with their current position.  
"are you not comfortable?"  
the boy chuckled before admitting.  
"mmm. no im pretty comfortable, just prefer to be able to see you is all."  
smirking, tyr pushed himself off of the boys back hearing the boy cry out as his sex shifted inside the boys quivering heat. smirking he wrapped an arm around his lovers stomach and rolled them to the side. allowing them to stay joined together, as he made to move them into a more relaxing pose. with a little effort he was able to help harper shift around to face him. the boy straddling his hips. the boys face had trails of sweat going down it as he panted sitting astride him. smirking tyr let his hands rest on the boys hips to better hold him up.  
"better?"  
he intoned, harper nodded his head, his mouth opened a little as he panted. not bothering to speak as he got used to the new position. rubbing the boys hips with his thumbs he said.  
"are there any more theories i can be of assistance with?"  
harper smirked at him before admitting.  
"think i can come up with something"  
nodding tyr supplied.  
"i believe i can also come up with new prizes i'd like to wager for"  
harper chuckled as he said.  
"im sure you can...but im winning next time."  
raising a brow at the boy he smirked as he thrust his hips up causing harper to groan at the pleasurable sensations. tyr spoke up.  
"are you sure you wish to win?"  
harper swatted his chest before saying.  
"your not playing fair"  
snorting he replied.  
"did i ever claim too?"  
harper blinked a moment before huffing and replying.  
"no"  
smirking tyr took the time to observe the boy he had just spent the last many hours pleasuring and seeking pleasure from. his eyes traveling down the boys sweaty neck to the lines of sweat trailing down the boys chest to run down the flat stomach until finally wrapping around into the apex of the boys thighs. the boys semi hard member was plain to see in their current position, but did not shield the boys body from tyrs view. he could see the trails of his semen on the boys inner thighs, the sticky substance clinging to the boys sweat dampened body. their joining was obscured from his direct sight, but he could see enough to see the base of himself nestled between the boys thighs, disappearing into the boys body above him. the erotic sight pushed his blood flow to return to his sex. harper groaned above him, making tyr glance away from the boys waist. harper panted as he said.  
"your...mmm. your hardening....inside me..."  
smirking tyr shifted himself and felt his cock move inside the boy, the sensations telling him that the boy was not wrong, his member was thickening as the blood that had previously been leaving it flooded back into it. harper shifted in his lap, biting his lip as tyr began to make small thrusts up into the boy before falling back against the bed again. it was hardly as vigorous as their previous sessions, but pleasant none the less. tyr relished the sensation of becoming one with the boy over and over again as he shallowly thrust into the boy who was beginning to grind down against him. tyr knew it wouldn’t be long before the both of them would grow frustrated at the slow pace of their mating and demand more gratification in a sharper harder pace. until then he enjoyed the ability to watch his lover ride him.

************

tyr grunted as harper fell against him, the nietzschean's hips still thrusting forward to better penetrate the still body on top of him as he gave the boy the last dredges of his seed. finally his release tapered off and he allowed his stuttering thrusts to stop as he fell back against the bed. harper pressed up against him. the boy was silent, leading tyr to believe that the human might have passed out from their mating. it did not happen often to which the nietzschean was grateful, but it was an ego boost to know he could render the man unable to function so just by pleasuring him. he rubbed the boys back as he relaxed into the bed, his heart still pounding in his own chest as his breathing began to slow back to his normal pace. harper groaned against him and shifted a bit. smirking he let the boy come back into himself as he let his fingers trail the boys spine. his other hand was rubbing the boys hip, still holding the boy to himself despite the fact that he was no longer mating the boy. harper finally came to, moving against tyr’s chest until he sighed and said.  
"thought we were done...your gonna kill me, god what a way to go."  
smirking at the boys dramatics he let the boy snuggle up against him before replying.  
"you did not seem to mind my efforts to please you."  
the boy snorted against his neck before mumbling.  
"you did more than please me...i don’t think i can stand to go again though."  
nodding his head against the boys forehead, he continued to rub the boys back and hip. harper sighed into his neck as he said.  
"that feels good."  
he let the boy settle, sure that it would only be a little longer before the blonde succumb to sleep. he was apparently wrong though as the blonde kissed his neck before asking.  
"how can you stand it"  
"what?"  
"still being in me after were done? doesn’t it rile you up"  
smirking he nodded his head.  
"yes i find it pleasant to stay joined with you and it does contribute to our repeated mating’s. however, i would mate you numerous times regardless if we separated between sessions or not."  
harper hmm'd at the nietzschean, tyr frowned before asking.  
"does it bother you?"  
harper chuckled against his neck and kissed him again before saying.  
"no, like it...feeling you there. feels safe."  
tyr nodded his head and relaxed once more. if the boy did not mind them staying joined than he would remain so until it became a burden to their activities. he felt the boy playing with one of his dreads and smirked. the boy was always fascinated by the adornments he wore, this was sure to be no different than all the previous times the boy had given into the habit. the gentle tug of his dread caused tyr to frown, the sensation of his hair being pulled was not painful as many species was used too, it was the opposite. reaching up from the boys hip he caught the boys hand what was playing with the dread.  
"huh? whats up?"  
"do not pull"  
"oh sorry"  
nodding his head, he let his hand drop back down to the boys waist. a moment later harper was asking.  
"i wouldn’t think hair pulling would bother you"  
smirking he glanced down to the boy who was staring up at him. finally he decided on a course of action and said.  
"do you wish to mate again tonight?"  
harper frowned and shook his head. tyr nodded and said.  
"then do not pull on my hair."  
harper blinked at him a moment before glancing down to the dread he was holding in his hand. frowning he looked back up to tyr before smirking and saying.  
"you have a hair kink?"  
snorting at the boy tyr said.  
"no, however my species are known to get...aroused by it. if you do not wish for us to mate again, you should refrain from pulling."  
harpers mouth fell open before he snapped it shut. the blonde looked puzzled a moment before saying.  
"so you'd get a hard on from me pulling your hair? what about all those times you've fought and people yank on it?"  
sighing tyr replied.  
"it can arouse me, it does not always. however seeing as i am presently inside you after mating it would no doubt condition my body into wanting to mate again."  
harper nodded his head before smiling.  
"can i try it sometime?"  
rolling his eyes at the boy he nodded.  
"awesome."  
harper laid his head back down on tyr and continued to twist the dread around in his fingers. the nietzschean noticed when the the boys movements began to decrease against him before finally the boy stilled. smirking he listened and registered the normal sleeping pattern in his lovers breathing and heartbeat. closing his own eyes he let himself fall into a sleep cycle with the boy still laying a crossed him.

**************

tyr snorted when harper smiled up at him as he crowed.  
"did you see that guy, he was gonna piss himself."  
shaking his head at the obviously amused boy he followed after him as they walked the crowds of the market stalls.  
"you should not take such pleasure in misleading them."  
harper shrugged before turning to walk backwards to speak with him. tyr frowned at the boy as he did not like the blondes disregard for his own safety. he could fall or run into something. these thoughts were distracted though when the blonde intoned.  
"its not technically misleading...i mean would you let some drifter beat the hell out of me for haggling?"  
frowning at the boy he shook his head. harper nodded pleased with himself.  
"then see, technically your just doing what you'd do anyways. its not our fault if they assume your their to break their legs or whatever."  
he motioned with his hand before twisting back around and walking on. snorting at the boy he closed the distance between them to be able to whisper to the boy.  
"i wonder if they would barter so much against you if they realized i was not your bodyguard but your lover."  
harper smirked up at him before patting his chest.  
"no need to give em a heart attack tyr."  
the nietzschean smirked as they walked. the boy leading him around to various stalls to stand guard as he haggled with the obviously unnerved men and woman. it wasn’t long before the pair made their way back towards the maru, tyr was carrying a small bag for harper who was smiling like a loon. unsure why his lover was so happy he refrained from asking until they boarded the ship. setting the bag down he was about to question the boy but upon twisting around found himself being kissed. smirking against the boys lips he pulled the boy closer before delving into the embrace. a few minutes ticked by before they separated, both a little out of breath.  
"perhaps i will follow you to these trips more often."  
harper chuckled before saying.  
"you have no idea what we got do you?"  
shaking his head at the blonde he watched as the boy scooped up the bag before pushing tyr into a seat and straddling his lap. the small bag between them as the boy reached in to grab things. tyr’s arms came around the boy to secure his place in his lap and watched as the blonde pulled out a small black box with wires sticking out of it. he nodded to the boy to show he was watching. harper crowed happily.  
"this little gem, is gonna make you a happy uber. see i can rewire this part here and bingo baby your gauss gun is able to discharge plasma two times the normal rate while not using as much energy cells. "  
tyr smirked at the boy before stating.  
"i believe i am seeing the benefits of this trip now."  
harper laughed before reaching in and pulling something else out. the small silver tube had a blue liquid in it. harper smiled before mentioning to him.  
"this isn’t really something we should have bought, but i figured it might become handy with all the shit we find ourselves in. doesn’t look like much i know, but once charged with positive ions this thing can make one hell of a boom."  
"do not play with it"  
harper rolled his eyes before saying.  
"i have safety protocols tyr."  
the nietzschean glowered at his lover who seemed to realize he wasn’t being believed.  
"fine fine...i'll put it away for a rainy day okay?"  
nodding his head he watched the boy put it back into the bag before fishing out a small pronged instrument. harper analyzed it a moment before smirking and looking at him.  
"wanna help me test a theory?"  
raising a brow at the boy he felt the stirring in his loins as the implications of the offer being dealt. tyr finally collected himself enough to ask.  
"what are our bets?"  
harper shook his head.  
"oh no, no bets this time...though i believe it might be a little unfair seeing as you and me are going to get all the pleasure from this...see i was wondering and this is totally backed by science by the way, if i hooked this up to dylan’s quarters, how long it would take for him to break down and ask for my help."  
smirking at the boy he questioned.  
"what does it do?"  
harper snuggled closer as he turned it over to show him the different ports on the back.  
"i can hook this into the vent system, get power that way, anyways. i can hook it up and with a little work make this thing drive the captain nuts...just about anything you want, it can make his lights go on and off at the wrong times, deliver horrible noises to his quarters at all hours, make his shower constantly cold or hot depending on what time it is...the options of nearly endless. so with your help i could install this and we could test my little theory."  
smirking tyr asked.  
"and your theory?"  
"oh, how long a commonwealth captain can take the strain of angering his engineer. im betting on a couple hours...the best thing is romi wont be able to help him....nope he's gotta come to me."  
smirking he leaned forward to kiss his lover before stating to the boy.  
"you have been spending too much time with me it would seem."  
harper laughed and nodded.  
"yeah maybe...cant say i mind it though, your one hell of a ride."  
smirking tyr grasped the bag and placed it on the floor before drawing the boy closer as he began kissing him. harper groaned into his lips and slowly tyr began dragging his lips down the boys chin, down his throat to his collar bone where he nipped at the skin. harper cried out at the sensation as tyr’s hands crept down to grasp the engineers ass and squeeze the round globes, thrusting the boy against him. harper grunted before whining as tyr’s mouth came away from him.  
"i have a theory of my own"  
panting harper opened his eyes and stared at him before smirking and asking.  
"yeah? what is it?"  
" i can make you writhe on my cock, until you cant speak anymore."  
harper grinned before saying.  
"your so gonna lose"  
tyr lunged forward to capture the boys lips, he was determined to enjoy the testing of his theory. turned out he wasn’t wrong.


End file.
